


Pierwszy stopień do Piekła

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Keith (Voltron), Angst, Demon Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Memory Loss, No Dialogue, Sad Ending, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: To wszystko nigdy nie miało prawa się wydarzyć.





	Pierwszy stopień do Piekła

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 23: amnesia.

Keith przysiadł na wysokim drewnianym biurku tak, że jego nogi zwisały kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Pokój był pogrążony w mroku. Na kremowej ścianie jaśniała smuga księżycowego światła wpadającego do środka przez okna.

Shiro spał spokojnie przykryty kołdrą. Biała grzywka opadała mu na czoło.

Znowu sobie o nim przypomniał. Znowu przyszedł do serwisu samochodowego, w którym pracował Keith, i zaczął mu uparcie tłumaczyć, że się znają, tylko nie wie jeszcze skąd, ale na pewno się znają i muszą koniecznie porozmawiać. Prosił, nalegał, bo przecież gdy tylko tam wszedł, wyczuł, że są _podobni_. Keith musiał udawać, że nie wie, o czym ten mówi, i potraktować go tak chłodno, jak tylko umiał. Kazał mu wyjść i odwrócił wzrok, bo nie mógł znieść skrzywdzonego wyrazu twarzy Shiro.

On też nie odwiedzał tej sypialni po raz pierwszy. Shiro mniej więcej raz w miesiącu zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać pamięć i przychodził do Keitha, żeby porozmawiać. Trudno było się go pozbyć, a w jego oczach zawsze błyszczała ta sama determinacja. Współpracownicy Keitha zaczynali zadawać niewygodne pytania. Niedługo z nimi też będzie trzeba coś zrobić.

Shiro był zbyt potężnym demonem, żeby można było mu trwale wymazać wspomnienia. Michael na pewno o tym wcześniej wiedział. To miała być ich kara.

Keith cierpiał za każdym cholernym razem, gdy musiał to robić. Czuł się, jakby ktoś raz po raz wbijał mu nóż w serce. Czasem kusiło go, żeby trochę poczekać, aż Shiro przypomni sobie, co dokładnie ich łączyło. Wtedy chociaż na chwilę odzyskałby to, co stracił, zanim znowu musiałby z tego zrezygnować. Albo mogliby odpuścić i być razem, dopóki nie pochłonąłby ich ogień piekielny.

Jednak nie to obiecał kiedyś Shiro. Keith dał słowo, że zrobi wszystko, żeby ich uratować. Jeśli pozwoliłby mu na odzyskanie wspomnień, a potem znowu musiał je wymazać, obaj tylko mocniej by cierpieli. Pożegnali się wtedy, w tej sypialni, w tym apartamencie. Rozmawiali całą noc, wymieniając ostatnie pocałunki i wspominając wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile, o których jeden z nich miał zaraz na zawsze zapomnieć. Keith nie chciał tego powtarzać. Wtedy pierwszy raz widział, żeby jakikolwiek demon płakał. Teraz przynajmniej oszczędzał mu bólu. Shiro spał, a nawet jeśliby się obudził, zaraz o wszystkim by zapomniał.

Shiro już tego nie pamiętał, ale obaj podjęli taką decyzję. Tak musiało się stać. Inaczej Keith zostałby strącony z Nieba, a Shiro całkiem przestałby istnieć. Anioł był gotowy na upadek. Dla miłości mógłby zamieszkać w Piekle, ale nie wytrzymałby tam sam z myślą, że jego ukochany nie żyje. Nie pozostawiono im wyboru. To wszystko nigdy nie miało prawa się wydarzyć.

 _Taka jest cena zdrady_ — powiedział Michael, gdy wydawał wyrok.

Zeskoczył na podłogę. Podeszwy glanów stuknęły cicho o drewniane panele. Kucnął przy łóżku i popatrzył na spokojną twarz Shiro.

Ostrożnie rozłożył białe skrzydła, które rzuciły cień na demona. Gdyby je całkiem rozprostował, zajęłyby całą szerokość sypialni.

Wyciągnął dłonie i położył je na policzkach Shiro. Kciukiem zahaczył o jego długą bliznę na nosie – pamiątkę po strąceniu z Nieba setki lat temu.

Shiro we śnie drgnął i zacisnął mocniej powieki. Keith przygryzł wargę. To zawsze tak piekielnie bolało.

Skupił całą moc w dłoniach. Na jego palcach błysnęła błękitna poświata i po kilku sekundach było już po wszystkim. Shiro odetchnął głęboko, ale nie zbudził się.

Keith wstał i po raz ostatni zerknął na śpiącego demona. Wskoczył na parapet otwartego okna. Spojrzał na granatowe niebo i otaczające go rozświetlone miasto.

Najpóźniej za miesiąc Shiro znowu go odwiedzi, a Keith znowu przyjdzie tutaj i znowu wymaże siebie z jego wspomnień, żeby go chronić, żeby chronić ich obu.

Będzie to powtarzał, zawsze, choćby nie wiadomo, jak sam miał cierpieć. Tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba.

**Author's Note:**

> Takie AU już od paru miesięcy za mną chodziło, a w czerwcu wydarzyło się Good Omens, więc nie mogłam się dłużej powstrzymywać.


End file.
